a new universe a new war
by fireoftheawsome
Summary: sev and company are transported to a new universe and a new war to be fought


Chapter 1

This is a kill zone 3 starfox crossover it is completely AU so not fallowing much of the games story line. with all of the characters from both games. I am going to have a pairing between Tomas and Krystal so enjoy this chapter may be a bit crappy it is my first time and nobody has ever done this.

Tomas's heart was racing Narville and Rico were on either side of him both panting, they had just rescued Narville from being executed and were now in the research wing of the helghast base and were hiding behind a steel wall will helghast forces firing at them from all sides. Tomas looked at Rico and gave him the signal to break cover. Reloading his rifle Tomas unleashed a storm of bullets on the helghast as rico and Tomas ran towards the center they fired off as many shots as the could killing as many helghast as they could, when they got to the center of the room Tomas and rico went back to back slowly killing all of the helghast when they finally got down to the last helghast soldier Tomas took the shot and missed when the soldier ducked and Tomas ended up hitting some type of strange machine "ah fuck" said Tomas.

the machine was glowing a bright blue colour, narville, rico and Tomas stared at the machine as it engulfed by the light Tomas flinched as he heard the piercing screams of the helgen soldier and then nothing. "Run" yelled narville. Rico, Tomas and narville sprinted for their lives, but the light just kept getting closer. Tomas looked behind himself and saw that the floor was starting to break up "SHIT" yelled he heard rico yell as they fell into a white nothingness.

Tomas rubbed his temples as he got up but found he couldn't, what he felt instead was the shape of a helghast helmet he watched as the heads up display booted up. He heard wind and felt the crunch of snow beneath him as he got up he noticed narville and rico were a couple feet away from him both dressed in helghast armor on tomas saw his rifle laying about three feet away from him with a note it said "keep the disguise on the people in this system may be afraid of you and you may want to duck".

"duck why would I want to duck" tomas looked over his shoulder and saw some sort of ship decending rapidly towards him tomas ducked as the ships nose nearly decapitated by the nose of the ship it crash landed eighty meters away this woke rico and narville up "what the fuck" said rico "sev where are we" asked narville. "Not right now there is a down pilot over there they maby able to answer some of our questions" said tomas .

They ran towards the strange craft rifles raised ready for anything when they final got to the space ship they found something very strange a blue fox in the cockpit of the ship "what the fuck" said rico. "shut up rico help me get her of there" said tomas. As they started to pull her out of the cockpit they heard a crackling voice over the radio in the ship. "Krystal Krystal you there come on Krystal talk to me". Said the voice. Tomas reached in and found a headset he tapped the mic. "This is alpha team to whom are we speaking too" said tomas. "This is fox MCcloud are you with krystal is she ok" asked mcloud. "She's alright knocked out but alive" said tomas. "Ok alpha team stay was you are well come pick her up and grab her staff" ordered MCcloud. As tomas grabbed the staff it started to glow blue." What the fuck is going on around here" said tomas. As He set the female fox down he heard a loud boom fallowed by another loud boom. He looked behind himself and saw a giant robot. "grab her and run" he yelled back at rico and narville. Letting instinct take over he gipped the staff in one hand and his pistol in the other. He unloaded a clip into the machine it tried to crush him but tomas raised he staff and it shot a blue bolt and the robots hand went limp taking this chance he ran up its arm and smashed a grenade into its eye resulting in a massive explosion. Narville and rico just stared at him if their mouths hadn't been covered by the helmets he would have seen jaws hit the ground. Then they heard a voice it said "who are you" they turned around to see the blue fox getting up.

Foxes pov

"general pepper I need to ask you something" asked fox "what is it fox" said the general "well one of my pilots Krystal crash landed on the polar ice caps of Corneria" explained fox. "well is she alright do we need to send a rescue team" said general pepper. "no she's alright it's just she was picked up by some people claiming to be part of the military is there any alpha team in that area of the planet" asked fox. The general typed on his terminal "no there is not I don't know who you were talking too but they are not military" exclaimed the general. Fox didn't need to hear any more he ran to the hanger calling falco and slippy with his communicator he told them to meet him in the hanger.

Tomas pov

Tomas's day couldn't get any stranger first he was sent through some portal, he was talking to a bipedal fox and now she had a gun pointed at them. "i will ask again who are you" she asked. "well fuck" thought .

Ha cliffhanger

Vote time

This good so far

Do you want a krystal tomas lemon or lime

Do you want rico,tomas and narville join star fox or create their own three person team for awhile.

Stay tuned


End file.
